Reasons
by ohmigosh
Summary: Hermione has made a bet with Ginny. Ron has made a bet with....... Well not a very smart bet. Story is only going to be three chapters but plllllllleeeasssssse read it!
1. Chapter 1

Reasons

A/N: Ron's smart side is his cnscience, and his stupid side is basically himself.

I had to write this for some sstupid reason. I'll tell tou when I remember.

Disclaimer: As ya'll all probably know I do not own Harry Potter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was having a very heated conversation with himself in his head that was covered with adorable red hair.

You see, the smart side (if it is even possible for Ron to have one) of himself was telling Ron that he totally digged Hermione, and of course the stupid side of Ron insisted that he didn't.

The intelligent side of him seeing that he wouldn't get Ron to listen, stated, "I'll make a deal with you, if I can name ten reasons that prove you love Hermione, you have to sing 'Do You Love Me' to Hermione in the Great Hall on top of the Gryffindor table in front of everybody tomorrow. And if I can't come up with ten reasons then I will shut up about Hermione and any other girl you happen to have a crush on."

Ron's stupid side thought about this for a second, this, this deal. Being the stupid side he did not see how much was at stake for his reputation, so he nonchantly said, "Fine."

"Okay, good.

1. You argue with her about non-sensible things.

2. You deny your undying love for her.

3. You were angry when she went with Viktor Krum for the Yule Ball, and it was not just becausse she didn't tell you who she was going with.

4. You secretly think she is smokin' hot."

Ron surprised, "How'd you know that?" Then, Ronn realizing what he said, added, "Not that I do or anything."

"How would I know???" Sarcasm reeked from Ron's intellect side. "I'm your conscience, doughbrain! Anyways,

5. You stare at her for long periods of time.

6. You blush everytime she gives you a hug. Lemme tell you, bro, the blush don't help your appearence at all."

Did his conscience just call him bro?, Ron thought.

"Yes, I did." Ron's conscience obivious to the fact that him saying 'bro' just did NOT work out. Ron just shook his head in silent shame.

" Continuing on,

7. You' ve never shown any real intrest in any other girl besides Hermione."

Ron interrupting again, "What about Lavender?"

"I think weall now that was more physical, and partly because you wanted to show Ginny that you did snog people. Then there is that possibility that you were trying to make Hermione jealous.

8. You defend her every time Malfoy insults her parentage."

Ron thinking he really needed to say this, said, "But any friend does thst for another friend, and it would not be called affection."

"True, but this proves all the other points more.

9. Did I mention that you hate Viktor's, I mean Vicky's guts, except when he is playing Quidditch?

10. Right now, you' re thinking that all the other points I said make sense."

Ron turned beet red for it was true. Then he felt really dumb. He just lost a bet with...himself.


	2. Mione's Bet

Reasons

Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Ron or Hermione, but it would be kool. Though I would not be able to manipulte them like Jowling. Give it up for her! I have people clapping and screaming in my mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny and Hermione were in the girls' dorm putting nail polish on their toe nails. Ginny was trying to explain the importance of Quidditch, when all of a sudden she asked, "Why don't you ask him out?"

Hermione confused, "Who?"

Ginny annoyed, "Ron, you know the guy you have a crush on."

Hermione yelled, "I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON RON!"

Ginny clamped Hermione's mouth, "Shh! You don't have to alert the whole bloody castle!"

Ginny took her hand off of Hermione's mouth.

But before Hermione could mention that she did not want Ginny's hand on her mouth, or congratulate Ginny on her rose petal perfume floating off her wrist, Ginny said, "How about this? If I can give you ten reasons why you like Ron on the top of my head yo have to snog Ron. If I can't then I'll give you twenty Galleons."

Hermione thinking there was no way Ginny could do this agreed.

"I'll tell you then.

1. You fight with him about things that make no sense.

2. You deny it.

3. You hated it when Lavender and Ron were snogging the whole bloody time."

"Come on. That was really gross."

"Still it was jealousy. Besides you also went after him with that flock of birds."

"Those were some good bids weren't they?" Hermione seemed to ddrift back, and remember that day. Hermione quickly added another comment, "Not that I did it for that reason."

"Whateva.

4. You stare at him for a long time.

5. You love giving him hugs. May I mention much too many to be friendly?"

Ginny paused here waiting for Hermione to retort. Silence.

Eer, I do not love Ron. Only a complete idiot would love Ron, and I'm not an idiot. I had more 'Oustandings' on my O.W.L.s than anyone in my year. Hell would freeze over before I ever love Ron. Not that Ron is bad or anything. As a friend I hope he finds the one for him, just not me, Hermione's thoughts went wild.

"6. You ask me about Ron alot.

7. You always comfort Ron when he is angry or sad."

"But I do that to Harry too."

"True, but this proves all the other points more.

8. Did I say that you hate Lavender?"

Hermione thought, I think you said someting like that before. Hate. Hate. It's more like a very strong STRONG dislike, but not hate. It wounds me so that you would think so. No matter how close to the truth that happens to be.

Ginny's voice continued, of corse not hearing 'Mione's thoughts.

"9. You think his face is so adorable."

I may have mentioned that, but as a total third party, Hermione thought on.

"10. And right now, you're probably starting to think that I may just be right."

"But I really don't like Ron like that!"

As Ginny was searching through her trunk for something, at the foot of the bed, she said, "There you go denying it again."

Hermione sighed, and with wide eyes asked, "What are you doing?" For Ginny was walking back towards Hermione with a tube of lipstick in her hand.

You remember the deal. Better start puckering up, lover girl."


	3. Anyone know a fitting title?

Reasons

Last Chapter

I'm so sorry this chapter took forever to get on here, but my laptop broke down.

Once again I do not own Harry Potter, but everyone knew that. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers.

Ron walked into the Great Hall at breakfast time very disgruntled, for he would have to sing that dang song in front of everyone. _Sometimes I hate my life_, Ron thought. _I'm sure I am the only person in the world to lose a deal with myself... in the world._

"'Oi Ron!" Ron turned around to the voice who had called his name. _Creevey, oh great!_

"What Colin?"

"Well there is a rumor going around that you snogged Hermione on the Astronomy Tower, and that both of you are going to elope after the N. E. W. T.s. Is it true?"

_Hellyeah it's true! Not! I really am starting to hate any conversation with Hermione in it._

"Of course not! I hate her!"

"Oh..." That is a flabbergasted Creevey.

Hermione sat next to Lavender on the left, and Ginny was on Lavender's right. Next to Ginny was Harry, and across from him was Ron who was seated on Dean's left, but seated on Ron's left was Neville.

_Might as well do it now_, Ron miserably thought.

Ron jumped up on the the table of Gryffindor. _Ahh... Maybe I should have picked up my robes_, Ron thought as his black robes knocked over a few annnoyed people's goblets of pumpkin juice.

Everyone was feasting their eyes on Ron's act. I mean it is not every day a person who is not drunk jumps on the table in front of everybody including the Professors and sings:

**'Do you love me?**

**Now do you love me.**

**Now do you love me.**

**Now that I can dance!**

**Now work it out baby.**

**Well you driving me crazy.**

**Ah, don't you get lazy!'**

Hermione couldn't help thinking the cheesy song was sweet as he sang it to her, gazing into her honey colored eyes. She started blushing a deep red as people looked from Ron to her. So Hermione did the next best thing: getting on the Gryffindor table while knocking over people's goblets and thinking the same thing Ron had earlier.

Hermione only saw Ron's widely opened eyes before snogging him on the Gryffindor table in front of everyone.

Man, I didn't know hell would freeze over so fast, Hermione thought. She then broke the kiss to utter, "Oh Ronald," and then preceeded in a more passionate one.

Of course after everyone was done snickering they applauded, glad for someone else, except for Malfoy and his possy.

"'Oi Ron!" Ron turned his head for the second time that day to Creevey's face.

"What?"

"I thought you said that you hated her?" Colin said it like a question.

Ron decided to have some fun. "You know how new married couples act." Ron snickered to himself as he saw Colin's face fall in surprise.

A group of kids came and patted Hermione on the back. One of them was Luna, she asked, "Why didn't you tell me you eloped. I would've supported you."

_What the hell is she talking about?_ Hermione thought.

Guys that was the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
